Prendre son courage à deux mains
by Rosalie24
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour pour Sugino, il va avouer son amour pour Kanzaki. Cela va-t-il se terminer comme il s'y attend ?
**Disclamer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à Matsui.

Voici un nouvel OS, sur Sugino et Kanzaki. Bon y aura quelque perso OOC, mais je sais pas ce qui m'as pris. Le narrateur a encore une fois une conscience propre XD. Et je remercie Rin d'avoir fait le proofreading. J'espère que vous allez l'appréciez.

* * *

Sugino était en train de se préparer. Aujourd'hui c'était la White Day, le jeune homme a enfin décidé de déclarer ses sentiments à l'élue de son cœur. Le brun avait donc demandé à Kanzaki de venir le retrouver dans le parc le plus proche de leur ancien collège.

L'adolescent était donc stresser, ce que je peux comprendre, ce n'est pas facile de déclarer ses sentiments, surtout que le jeune homme savait qu'il allait se prendre un râteau. Il était parfaitement conscient que celle qui l'aime ne le voit que comme un ami. Mais il ne voulait pas regrettait pour le reste de sa vie de ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui avouer son amour.

On peut dire que ce garçon est courageux, je suis si fière de lui, mon enfant est devenu grand.

« Bon l'heure est venu d'y aller. Tu lui dis tes sentiments puis tu te prends un refus et tu rentres déprimé pendant quelques jours » se dit-il pour se donner du courage.

Il prit ensuite les chocolats et le bouquet de fleurs qu'il voulait lui offrir en retour des chocolats qu'elle lui a offerts pour la Saint-Valentin. Ensuite, il se mit en chemin, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Quand il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, il vit que Kanzaki se trouvait déjà sur place. Sugino sentit son cœur raté un battement en la voyant, ce qui augmenta son stresse, surtout qu'elle portait sa robe blanche, celle qu'elle a mise lors de leur voyage à Okinawa.

Le brun pris son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers sa belle.

Arrivé près d'elle, il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

« Ah, Sugino-kun, tu es là, je ne t'avais entendu venir, dit-elle avec le sourire qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire. Bon c'est bien partie.

– S-Salut, Kanzaki-san, commença le jeune homme, le stress s'empara doucement de lui à nouveau, Tiens, c'est pour toi, en retour de la Saint-Valentin.

– Oh ! Merci, merci beaucoup Sugino-kun, ses roses sont magnifiques et ces chocolats sont mes préférées ! » dit-elle en se détournant légèrement de lui, je me demande pourquoi, peut-être par gêne ?

Enfin, en voyant que la jeune fille aimer ses cadeaux, Sugino sentie son cœur ratait un battement. Encore ! Comment c'est possible, il risque de mourir avant de lui avoue son amour si cela continue ainsi !

Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à se promener dans le parc, parlant de tout et de rien, des études, ainsi de suite. Bref, chaque prétexte est bon pour éviter d'avoir à lui dire ce qu'il a à lui dire.

« Sinon, j'ai vu le dernier jeu vidéo de la série Kingdom Hearts, je l'attends depuis un moment et franchement il est super ! », dit Kanzaki les yeux illuminés qui fit sourire Sugino.

« Elle est magnifique quand elle est passionnée comme cela. Elle est si naturelle. », pensa-t-il son cœur, pour changer, battant à tout rompre.

Bon c'est pas tout, mais vous comme moi attendons qu'une seule chose, sa demande et son râteau.

« Kanzaki-san, dit-il, se disant qu'il était, enfin, temps de lui avouer tout.

– Oui, Sugino-kun ? Répondit-elle en lui donnant un magnifique sourire. On pari combien que son cœur va s'accélérer ou rater un battement….

– Eh bien, commença le jeune homme les joues rouges tandis que son cœur s'accéléra, qu'est-ce que je disais déjà, Cela fait un moment que je dois te dire quelque chose, mais je n'osais jamais.

– Vraiment ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, on est amis non ? L'encouragea-t-elle, en hésitant un peu sur la dernière partie de sa phrase, étrange.

– Bon voilà, j-je t'aime depuis, depuis je ne sais pas exactement, en tout cas ce fut lors de notre année dans la classe 3-E, mais je t'aime quand tu souris comme tu le fait d'habitude, j'aime tout chez toi, voilà, c'est dit. », déclara Sugino, les joues encore plus rouges. C'est pas trop tôt, bon c'est cliché, mais il est mignon comme cela.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille baissa la tête avant de dire ce que tout le monde attendait qu'elle dise :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Sugino ! Répondit-elle les joues rou...ges, ELLE A DIT QUOI ?!

– Oui, je comprends, tu as de l'amitié pour moi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas cela me va, je voulais juste que tu le saches, expliqua le brun sous le regard d'incompréhension de la brune. Il a pas compris qu'elle a dit oui, enfin moi-même je suis étonné, Enfin je vais te laisser pour que notre amitié soin intact. »

Puis il commença à partir tandis que la jeune fille le regardait en ne comprenant rien, quel idiot !

Mais le jeune homme fit à peine quelques pas qu'il se sentit happé par-derrière ce qui le fit tomber, et non ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Il se retrouva donc en face de quatre yeux, deux violets et deux jaune orangé, ainsi que deux chevelures noires.

« ELLE A DIT OUI ESPÈCE D'IDIOT ! » crièrent les deux jeunes filles en essayant de le frapper, mais elles furent arrêter par deux garçons, un aux cheveux rouges et l'autre aux cheveux bleus, qui les retenaient.

Et pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi Kayano, Okuda, Karma et Nagisa étaient ici, eh bien, ils étaient en train de les espionner, car ils savaient que Sugino devait se déclarer aujourd'hui et ils voulaient vérifier qu'il le ferait réellement, oui ils n'avaient aucune confiance en lui.

« Hein,quoi ? Demanda Sugino, légèrement désorienter, je peux le comprendre, il se retrouve quand même un peu à moitié par terre et devant lui ses amis dont deux à l'air hystérique, alors qu'elles étaient d'une nature plus calme, surtout pour Okuda.

– Kanzaki-san a dit qu'-qu'elle t'aime, dit Nagisa entre deux souffles en essayant de retenir Kayano.

– Q-Quoi ? Répéta bêtement ce dernier, allez fait un effort !

– Sugino, Kanzaki-san a dit qu'elle t'aime, écoute un peu ce qu'elle dit. Enfin, c'est assez drôle à voir, se moqua un peu Karma en retenant Okuda.

– V-Vraiment !

– OUI !, s'écrièrent les filles, tandis que leur meilleure amie rougissait énormément.

– Bon, je crois qu'on va vous laissez hein, vous devez parler. »

Puis les quatre jeunes gens partirent, enfin plus exactement les garçons essayèrent de calmer les filles en les amenant plus loin tout en restant à porter d'écoute pour les espionner.

« C'est vrai ? T-Tu m'aimes ? Demanda Sugino après un moment de silence.

– Oui, je t'aime aussi. Et je suis heureuse de savoir que tu m'aimes

– Moi aussi »

Ouah le taux de cliché dans ce dialogue mon dieu, l'auteur n'avait aucune idée ou quoi ? Aïe, c'est bon j'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit.

Le soir même Sugino de retour à s chambre, se coucha sur son lit, plus heureux que jamais. La fille qu'il aimait ressentait les mêmes sentiments que lui et il s'endormit en se disant qu'il a bien fait de prendre son courage à deux mains et lui dire ses sentiments.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère vous avoir fait bien rire :D.


End file.
